Senandika
by Raegennao
Summary: "Menurutmu, apa itu keadilan?" - Ren dan Arsene, P5.


**Senandika**

_"Menurutmu, keadilan itu apa?"_

Ren terdiam. Untuk sementara, tak ia jawab pertanyaan Arsene. Pemuda itu memutar pulpen di tangannya secara tidak sadar, sementara pikirannya melayang kembali ke hari yang telah mengubah takdirnya beberapa bulan lalu. Buku teka-teki silang di atas silangan kakinya kini diabaikan.

"Keadilan," Ucapnya, tak lebih dari sebatas bisikkan pada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, Arsene bersemayam di kepalanya, tentu saja tidak ada orang lain dapat mendengar. "adalah di saat seseorang melakukan hal yang benar."

_"Lalu?"_ Suara di kepalanya terdengar sedikit kagum, namun belum teryakinkan. Menantang, malah. _"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu mana itu yang benar dan mana yang salah?"_

Ren berhenti memainkan pulpen di tangannya. "Semua itu tergantung pada perspektif orang. Ada yang menilai hal A sebagai kebenaran, ada pula yang menolaknya. Benar ataupun salah itu relatif."

Jawaban itu ia berikan tanpa ragu-ragu, tapi Arsene meninggikan suara di kalimat berikutnya, mengejutkan si pemuda.

_"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui kalau keadilan yang ada itu adil? Apa harus menuruti semua sudut pandang orang? Kalau begitu, maka keadilan sesungguhnya tidak akan tercapai. Apa semua harus dibuat puas tanpa ada pihak yang disalahkan walaupun mereka bersalah? Apa keadilan harus terus berpihak pada orang yang berkuasa? Kita berdua tahu semuanya tidak bekerja seperti itu."_

_Terutama pertanyaan yang terakhir._

Kedua mata si pemuda membulat terkejut. "Itu –"

_"Aku tanya sekali lagi, _ma moitié_,"_ Tantang Arsene. _"_Apa_ itu keadilan?"_

Ren termenung. Arsene ada benarnya. Bagaimana sebuah keadilan disebut adil jika demikian? Bagaimana sebuah keadilan bisa disebut adil apabila hanya berpihak pada orang yang berkuasa dan berposisi tinggi, yang mana definisi 'benar' dimata mereka tak lebih hanya kebohongan busuk yang ditutup-tutupi demi menjatuhkan orang lain? Lalu, bagaimana keadilan dapat membuat semua orang di dunia senang sehingga terwujudlah kedamaian?

Tapi... yang paling penting...

Ren mendongak ke arah langit-langit loteng cafe LeBlanc, seakan mencari wajah sang penjarah senja agar dapat ia tatap heran. "Kenapa kau menanyakanku semua ini?"

Gambaran Arsene di pikiran Ren terlihat terhibur. _"Kau adalah seorang Phantom Thief, no?"_ Jawab sang Persona enteng. _"Kau mencuri. Kau mencuri demi keadilan. Kau melakukan sebuah pelanggaran hukum di mata orang umum untuk menegakkan kebenaran menurut perspektifmu. Jikalau tekadmu tidak di dasari konsep awal keadilan dan pegangan yang teguh – bagaimana kau akan mempertahankannya, hm? Lagipula, apa kau yakin apa yang kau lakukan itu benar?"_

Ren membuka mulutnya. Sekali, dua kali, dan setelah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak punya jawaban pasti untuk pertanyaan retorikal itu, ia membungkam mulut. Dia sendiri juga pernah memikirkan hal itu, tapi...

Ren kembali memutar pulpen, sedikit lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Keningnya dikerutkan, frustrasi. Apa selama ini konsep keadilan yang ia – dan secara ekstensi, para Phantom Thieves lainnya – pegang itu salah? Jika iya, apa yang harus ia perbaiki? Dimana letak kesalahannya?

Ren menghela nafas – panjang dan lantang – sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur. Ia bersyukur Morgana sedang bermain di bawah bersama Futaba – ia tidak butuh beban pikiran lain sekarang ini.

Lampu remang di atap loteng LeBlanc berkedip beberapa kali, menunggu jawabannya.

_"Ingatkah dirimu saat kau membangkitkanku, Personamu?"_

Tentu saja Ren ingat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia ingat rasa sakitnya, ingat berapa banyak darah yang tumpah akibat proses itu – namun ia juga merasa dibebaskan dari rantai yang selama ini mengikatnya. Ren tidak pernah melupakan sensasi memuaskan itu.

"_Aku bertanya padamu, bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan di masa itu –"_ Nafas Ren tertahan. Ia tahu kemana kata-kata ini akan mengarah.

_" –apakah itu sebuah kesalahan?"_

"Tidak." Jawabannya singkat, padat, absolut. Bahkan sebelum pertanyaan itu sempat sepenuhnya diutarakan, kata itu sudah meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya.

_"Apa kau menyesal sudah membantu wanita itu?"_

"Tidak."

"Apa kau menyesal sudah membantunya sehingga kau berakhir dalam posisimu sekarang ini?"

"Tidak..."

_"Apa kau menyesal telah melakukan hal yang kau anggap benar, hal yang belum tentu dilakukan orang apabila melihat skenario yang sama? Apa kau merasa jengkel dan benci pada wanita yang kau selamatkan itu, yang kau bebaskan walau kau sendiri harus menukar kebebasanmu?"_

"TIDAK!"

Ia dapat merasakan Arsene menyeringai puas. "_Atta boy_."

_(Sekilas ia melihat wajah sang wanita yang begitu lega dan aman dan penuh terima kasih serta penyesalan mendalam walau hanya sesaat – dan Ren yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar, walau disudut tergelap hatinya dia berharap agar sang wanita memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya.)_

Keheningan menimpa loteng itu untuk sementara waktu.

_"Menurutmu,"_ Ucap Arsene lagi, nadanya tak lagi memacu dan menantang. "_Mengapa Phantom Thieves mencuri keinginan busuk seseorang?"_

"Karena mereka memperlakukan orang lain tidak adil. Karena mereka berbuat hal-hal jahat dan tidak baik." Ren memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi. "Aku pernah membaca di suatu buku bahwa semua perbuatan pasti ada balasannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja, berbuat seenaknya dan menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Berbekal pengetahuan dasar itu, ya..." Ia mengangkat bahu. "...kita tidak bisa – tidak boleh – berpangku tangan saja mengetahui hal demikian terjadi di sekitar kita. Selama aku tahu dan selama aku bisa... kenapa tidak?"

Tunggu sebentar.

...Oh.

Arsene menyeringai puas dalam imajinasinya. _"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."_

"Keadilan," Mata masih membulat tidak percaya, Ren pun angkat bicara. "berprinsip dasar bahwa setiap perbuatan pasti ada balasan yang setimpal. Hal yang sama juga bisa dikatakan pada kejahatan. Setiap kejahatan ada balasannya, dan itu semua ditulis dalam hukum dan undang-undang negara."

_Hanya saja, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk orang yang kaya raya dan berpengaruh_, tambahnya pahit di dalam hati. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu soal itu kecuali Arsene.

"Dan atas dasar itulah _Phantom Thieves_ ada," ungkapnya. "Untuk menegakkan keadilan yang tidak mungkin dan tidak akan ditangani 'pihak berwenang'. Bukankah itu namanya menghakimi orang semau diri kita sendiri? Mungkin iya – tapi kita punya semua bukti kuat bahwa semua itu benar terjadinya dan bahwa hal yang dilakukan itu salah, ditambah lagi... kita tidak melakukannya untuk diri kita sendiri.

Kita melakukannya... untuk memberi keadilan bagi mereka yang tidak mendapatkannya."

Ren memejamkan mata, menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa, hatinya menjadi damai setelah mengatakan semua itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

_"Itu yang ingin kudengar darimu."_ Meski tidak terlihat pada siapapun kecuali imajinasinya, Ren dapat merasakan senyuman hangat personifikasi jiwanya.

Ren menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak terkesan. "Kau sudah tahu tentang semua ini."

"_Begitukah menurutmu, mon chéri? Aku rasa tidak."_ Arsene terkekeh. _"Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya langsung padamu kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu."_

Tiba-tiba merasa lelah, Ren membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di atas kasurnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya, dan berbaring di atas kasur. Semangatnya dalam penantian hari esok tlah diperbaharui, dan ia tak sabar untuk menyambutnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum terlelap adalah gema suara Arsene di dalam pikirannya.

_"Kau akan melangkah jauh, Ren. Dan ketahuilah, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

_Karena aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku._

* * *

**A/N:**

**broke**: menjabarkan pandanganmu dalam sesuatu lewat skripsi atau tulisan panjang lebar

**woke**: menjabarkan pandanganmu dalam sesuatu dengan _mengaplikasikannya dalam fanfic_


End file.
